After Impact
by Akihisa Arihyoshii
Summary: Asseylum-san menghilang. perang yang terjadi di Rusia kini berada dalam Kenanganku. semuanya buruk. satu hal yang pasti setelah terjadinya perang itu, dunia membutuhkan perang akhir untuk menentukan siapa penguasanya. kami ataukah bangsa Vers. Aku, Kaizuka Inaho, perang ini belum akan berakhir hingga salah satunya berhasil menguasai daerah impiannya. -Kaizuka Inaho
1. Chapter 1

Snow That Freeze All Heart

3 bulan, pertarungan terakhir Rusia, Kastil Saazbaum berhasil ditaklukan. Laporan korban jiwa : _Unknown. _Asseylum Vers Allusia, posisi belum ditemukan.

Jepang, 2015. Rumah Sakit Pemerintah, Nagasaki.

Bunyi _tut _nyaring terdengar memenuhi ruangan membuatku mual. Aku berbaring di rumah sakit ini sudah 2 bulan lamanya, sebelum dipindahkan ke rumah sakit pemerintah, aku berada di pusat medis militer di Rusia. Tempat perang terakhir kami dengan Vers. Ya bangsa Mars, untuk kali ini mengadakan gencatan senjata. Tepat setelah kastil Saazbaum berhasil pasukan bumi taklukan dengan mengorbankan banyak nyawa. Bukan hanya masyarakat sipil dan militer saja, namun putri pewaris tahta kerajaan Vers pun berhasil terbu—tidak, aku belum tahu keadaannya sekarang.

Hari itu, ketika Saazbaum menembak Seylum, hatiku terasa sakit. Seperti.. ada beberapa bagiannya yang runtuh akibat peristiwa itu. Melihatnya berbaring bersimbah darah. Aku, mengumpulkan sedikit tenaga yang masih ada untuk segera meraih tangannya. Seperti perpisahan terakhir. Aku yakin dia benar-benar sudah tewas (Seharusnya).

Perlahan dan tertatih, aku terus berjalan mendekatinya. Hari itu aku tak mampu menangis. Seluruh air mataku telah kering sejak orangtuaku meninggal akibat perang. Namun, tak bisa dibohongi kalau perasaan sedih merayap ke dalam hatiku.

"Inikah perang yang ingin kumenangkan? Tak ada hasilnya? Tidak, tidak, perang ini kami berhasil kami menangkan walau hanya sekali. Mengorbankan begitu banyak nyawa prajurit."

Aku menengadah ke arah langit-langit. Wajahku kusam tak pernah terkena sinar matahari selama 2 bulan. Dari bunker bawah tanah hingga rumah sakit yang berada di Jepang. Sesekali Yuki-nee menjengukku di sela-sela kesibukannya dalam mengatur persiapan perang selanjutnya. Setiap ia datang, aku hanya mampu menatapnya datar, tak bisa berkata-kata, luka yang ku derita sejak perang itu belum sepenuhnya kering.

Perang sebentar lagi akan kembali berkecamuk. Tak ada kata kedamaian di bumi jika bangsa Mars belum meraih keinginan mereka, yaitu menguasai Bumi. Mimpi kebencian dan balas dendam mereka pada ras manusia yang tinggal di bumi. Itu yang kudengar dari Rayet saat ia menjengukku tempo hari.

"Perang ini belum usai, Inaho. Apa kau akan terus terbaring di sini? Menunggu bala bantuan? Atau mukjizat tuhan?" ujarnya sambil menatapku serius.

Aku balas menatapnya. Tatapan ini berbeda ketika saat perang dahulu. Tatapanku mungkin kosong dan tanpa keinginan. Hanya ingin tetap damai seperti ini selamanya. Tapi semua itu tidak mungkin. Perang akan berkecamuk lagi. Barang satu atau dua bulan lagi. Aku tak boleh sia-sia berbaring di sini.

Tak lama, setelah itu, Rayet meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang rawat. Kata-katanya masih mengggantung di pkiranku hingga saat ini. Saat ketika kalian membaca tulisan ini.

Aku mencoba untuk bangun. Dalam keadaan susah payah, aku menjejakkan kaki ke lantai dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Pusing tiba-tiba saja menyerbu. Aku menapah ke dinding. Menahan tubuh ini agar tidak jatuh. Sudah lama aku tidak bergerak. Ini mungkin efeknya.

Setelah aku berhasil mengambil separuh tenaga, dengan perlahan aku berjalan menuju jendela besar di kamar inapku. Di sana, gordin berwarna putih pucat tengah menutupi bagian dalam kaca. Menutup cahaya sinar matahari untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Aku menarik gordin hingga terbuka matahari mulai menerangi tiap sudut ruangan. Menghangatkan kasur, sprei dan sofa tunggu yang berada di kamar. Aku menarik nafas. Sudah lama tidak melihat pemandangan ini lagi.

Luka bekas jahitan di kepalaku masih terlihat jelas. Hari itu peluru bersarang di tengkorak kepala. Beruntung, ia tidak menembus otakku. Masih berada di dahi sebelah kiri.

Kepalaku diperban. Betadine berwarna merah masih menunjukkan warnanya di sana. Tak mau pergi. Tak ada luka yang lain. Semua lukaku berada di kepala dari mulai gegar otak ringan hingga kepala yang tertembus peluru. Untung saja aku berhasil diselamatkan.

KG-6 Sleipnir yang dahulu kugunakan, sekarang telah menjadi bangkai Kataphrakt yang disimpan di pusat industri Jepang. Kondisinya sangatlah parah.

"Kalau terjadi perang, apa motivasi ku untuk terjun kembali ke sana?" gumamku pelan.

Baru kali ini aku merasakan kebingungan yang luar biasa. Dahulu, ketika menghadapi banyak kataphrakt yang berkekuatan dewa itu, aku tak sebingung ini. Ada yang hilang….

Dari belakang, terdengar derit pintu yang terbuka. Sosok seorang perempuan muda masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di sana dalam diam. Wajahnya pias, namun senang. Ia tersenyum sekaligus terkejut ketika melihatku berdiri. Inko menghampiriku dengan setengah berlari. Ia lalu menggenggam tanganku dan mulai berceloteh.

"Akhirnya kau bisa berdiri juga, Inaho! Kau tahu, dokter sedikit frustasi melihatmu tak mau barang sekali berpindah dari tempat tidur. Sekarang kau mampu berdiri. Aku senang," katanya sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Aku kembali Inko."

Infrastruktur kota ini sebagian telah hancur akiibat perang. Hanya beberapa bangunan saja yang dapat digunakan untuk beraktivitas. Sekolah yang seharusnya digunakan untuk belajar, kini digunakan untuk wajib militer. Remaja-remaja berumur 15 tahun ke atas berbaris di depan seorang instruktur yang ku kenal. Ia menatap semuanya dengan tegas lalu meneriakkan perintah untuk segera berlari mengitari lapangan dalam 3 putaran. Tak lama, instruktur itu menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya tampak seperti menangis. Ia lalu tanpa sadar berlari ke arahku dan memeluk dengan erat. Perasaannya kini tercurah sepenuhnya lewat pelukan kepadaku.

"Syukurlah, Nao-kun. Kau sudah kembali," katanya sambil terisak.

"Aku kembali Yuki-nee," ucapku untuk menenangkannya. Pelukan itu bertahan selama 3 menit. Setelah itu, aku melepas pelukannya dengan paksa. Tidak enak ketika dilihat orang lain.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih terasa pusing?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Apa mereka juga akan mengendarai kataphrakt?" tanyaku untuk merubah topik.

"Ya begitulah. Banyak sekali prajurit yang tidak kembali dari pertempuran. Kini, secara terpaksa, kita harus menarik prajurit baru dari kalangan sipil untuk membantu."

Begitu, suatu saat anak-anak ini akan terjun ke medan perang dan akan melawan kataphrakt-kataphrakt canggih itu. Apabila suatu saat aku akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka. Apa aku masih siap untuk melawan tanpa takut?

"Yuki-nee, apa ada kataphrakt yang sedang tidak digunakan di sini?"

Yuki terlihat berpikir. Ia lalu berkata, "Ada, di gudang penyimpanan sekolah. Dua buah KG-6 Sleipnir seperti yang kau gunakan dahulu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Setelah Yuki-nee memberitahu tempatnya, aku segera pergi ke sana. Yuki-nee yang melihatku tiba-tiba berlalu akhirnya mengejar dan mencoba menghentikanku. Tapi.. aku menolaknya. Untuk sekali ini, aku ingin mencoba kembali kemampuanku untuk mengendarai Sleipnir.

"Yuki-nee, apa yang terjadi setelah kau menemukanku?"

"Aku.. hanya melihat kau tergeletak bersimbah darah. Ah dan dua buah kataphrakt tanpa pilot di sana. Yang satu Sleipnir sedangkan yang lain.. kataphrakt yang menyerangmu itu."

"Karaphrakt yang lain itu sekarang di mana?"

"UE telah mengambil kataphrakt itu. Aku dengar mereka membawanya ke Moskow untuk diteliti. Beruntung, tidak banyak kerusakan yang berarti pada tubuh kataphrakt itu. Mungkin suatu saat kita bisa menggunakannya."

Aku diam sejenak. Kataphrakt musuh dilingkapi dengan _Aldnoah Drive _dan hanya bisa diaktifkan dengan kehendak oleh penerus tahta Vers. Kalau pun manusia bumi mampu menggunakannya. Apa kita bisa menemukan cara untuk mengaktifkan cahaya misterius Aldnoah?

Kami pun telah sampai di gudang sekolah- bukan, aku lebih suka menyebutnya hangar. Di dalam dua buah Sleipnir tengah didudukkan pada masing-masing platformnya. Sekilas, aku melihat kalau kedua kataphrakt itu tidak masalah yang berarti. Segera, aku mendekati salah satunya dan masuk ke dalam kokpit untuk mencoba kembali kataphrakt itu.

"Hati-hati, Nao-kun. Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit."

Aku mengangguk lalu menempatkan kaki pada tali kekang untuk masuk ke dalam kokpit kataphrakt.

"_System start, engine check, power check, system all green. Ready to launch."_

Keliahatannya mesin sleipnir ini masih baik. Aku menarik tuas dan mulai menyeimbangkan tubuh dari Sleipnir. Berharap setelah tiga bulan ini belum menggunakannya aku masih mampu untuk setidaknya melakukan pemanasan dengan mesin ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Nao-kun?" Tanya Yuki-nee dari bawah. Wajahnya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-ap—ugh!" tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing. Memori-memori saat perang di Rusia perlahan mulai berputar di kepalaku. Dari mulai invasi pasukan Saazbaum ke dalam bunker, taktik infiltrasi dari Stratosfir yang kami lakukan hingga saat terakhir…

"Seylum-san…," kepalaku mulai sakit kembali ketika mengingat itu. Seylum-san, ia tewas, ini karena aku yang belum kuat. Sama seperti laki-laki itu.. ketika aku tak mampu menahan genggaman tangannya.

Ingatan-ingatan itu mulai berkecamuk makin keras. Menghantam perlahan lalu semakin keras ke dalam otakku. Menyakitkan.

"Nao-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yuki-nee sekarang berada di kokpit. Tepat di belakangku. Wajahnya panic.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya merasa sedikit pusing."

Yuki-nee menarik nafas lega dan mengeluarkanku dari kokpit. Ia mencoba menjauhkanku dari ingatan-ingatan yang menyedihkan di dalam sana. "Harusnya kau tetap istirahat di rumah sakit. Kau baru saja bisa bangun hari ini bukan?"

"Tidak, aku harus berlatih kembali. Setidaknya aku harus mencoba untuk masuk dan menggunakan sleipnir."

Yuki-nee memapahku. Beberapa anak yang sedang wajib militer membantu Yuki-nee dan membawaku ke UKS untuk beristirahat.

"Kau tak harus memaksakan diri seperti ini. Lihat tubuhmu, masih lemah. Kau koma selama dua minggu setelah peristiwa itu. Fungsi otakmu belum bekerja sempurna. Seharusnya tidak usah bergerak begitu banyak dan jalan kemari hanya untuk menggunakan kataphrakt bukan?"

Aku hanya diam. Tak mau membalas kata Yuki-nee. Lebih baik aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan mulai berlatih lagi menggunakan sleipnir sekaligus menyehatkan kembali pikiranku sehabis peristiwa itu.

"Apa ini karena Asseylum?" Tanya Yuki-nee.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya… tidak, seharusnya dia sudah tewas bukan."

"Aku tidak tahu keadaannya. Ketika kami menemukanmu, Asseylum sudah tidak berada di sana. Ia menghilang entah ke mana."

Dia tidak ada di sana? Jasadnya.. seharusnya berada di depanku bukan? Apa jangan-jangan si kelelawar itu yang membawanya. Berpikir logis, itu adalah kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal. Orang itu membawa jasad Seylum-san entah ke mana.

"Setelah aku koma. UE dan Vers gencatan senjata? Tak ada perang setelah itu?"

Yuki-nee menggeleng.

"Begitu."

Perang sementara ini berhenti. Setidaknya dalam waktu dekat semuanya akan berkecamuk kembali. Aku harus kembali ke medan perang meski dalm keadaan seperti ini.

"Yuki-nee, bawa aku ke markas pusat militer Jepang. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu di sana."


	2. Chapter 2

Hunting : Start

Kalian mungkin tahu akibat dari Heavens Fall beberapa waktu lalu. Peristiwa itu berdampak pada perubahan iklim yang terus berlanjut hingga saat ini. Pasang surut air laut kini sering kali jarang menyentuh bibir pantai. Bagi kalian yang dahulu mengenal bulan purnama mungkin sekarang itu hanyalah dongeng belaka. Bulan yang dahulu bulat, kini telah berubah dan beberapa pecah hingga menjadi sabuk asteroid mengelilingi bumi. Ya, akibat dari sabuk asteroid itu dimanfaatkan oleh ksatria vers untuk bersembunyi. Mereka menggunakan pecahan-pecahan bulan sebagai pelindung dari serangan balistik pasukan bumi.

Dampak bangsa Vers datang ke bumi adalah putusnya sebagian besar sinyal komunikasi kami. Aku menduga kalau mereka bukan menggunakan _jamming _untuk memutus komunikasi, melainkan menggunakan cara yang lebih permanen. Contohnya saja, mungkin mereka menghancurkan kabel serat _fibre optic _yang menghubungkan satu Negara dengan Negara yang lain.

Selain itu, satelit kami sudah dipastikan menjadi puing sampah luar angkasa yang mengorbit di Bumi. Semua satelit itu dihancurkan ketika satu persatu Ksatria Orbit turun ke permukaan.

Ya begini lah hasilnya. Komunikasi UE menjadi terpecah akibat perbuatan mereka. Ironi.

Semburat senja mulai menerangi langit di atas kota. Sinar merah kejingga-jinggaan membuat suasana semakin dingin. Terlebih ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Dengan pasokan listrik seadanya, kami harus bertahan hidup melawan iklim. Selain itu, musuh utama kami, Mars, kemungkinan akan menyerang. Gencatan senjata tak akan menimbulkan dampak yang begitu penting bagi Terran. Sungguh, dahulu mereka juga menyatakan gencatan senjata, namun dihiraukan. Kapal pengangkut pengungsi kami diserang oleh kataphrakt Mars, Argyre.

Aku melangkah keluar dari hangar. Setelah meminta Yuki-nee untuk mengantarkan aku segera ke pusat militer jepang. Ia awalnya tidak menyetujui, namun dengan sikapku yang bulat pada akhirnya ia menurutiku walaupun dengan tatapan yang tidak mengizinkan. Tentu saja. 3 bulan yang lalu, ia hampir saja kehilangan adik laki-laki tersayangnya yaitu aku.

Terlalu gegabah mungkin menurutnya, mengapa aku ingin pergi ke pusat militer jepang. Semua itu ada tujuannya. Mempercepat berakhirnya perang.. itu memang alasan utamaku, namun selalu ada alasan lain bukan.

"Seylum-san," aku bergumam memanggil namanya.

Seperti yang sudah Yuki-nee katakana, keberadaan dirinya masih belum jelas. Jasadnya tidak ditemukan di sana. Aku berspekulasi kalau jasadnya itu dibawa oleh si Kelelawar. Aku ingin melihatnya walaupun ia tanpa nyawa.

"Nao-kun, mengapa kau bersikeras untuk pergi ke sana?" Yuki-nee keluar dari hangar. Wajahnya khawatir.

"Ada hal yang ingin kulakukan untuk pertama kalinya setelah 3 bulan ini," jawabku tegas.

Yuki-nee lalu berjalan ke sampingku. Ia membuka PDA-nya dan memperlihatkan satu buah foto di sana. Aku tertegun dan menatap Yuki-nee. Meminta penjelasan.

"Ini adalah kataphrakt kembangan terbaru. Benda ini baru saja selesai 3 hari yang lalu. Si pembuat ingin sekali seseorang yang sangat hebat menggunakannya."

Seseorang yang sangat hebat?

"Ia menginginkanmu untuk mempiloti kataphrakt ini. Setidaknya untuk dijadikan bahan evaluasi ke depannya," kata Yuki-nee.

Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya. Alat baru buatan bumi ini, apakah akan menjadi harapan selanjutnya?

"Di mana Kataphrakt ini disimpan?"

"Tujuanmu. Pusat Militer Jepang. Kita akan berangkat 1 jam lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dan menyiapkan beberapa hal. Mobil akan menjemput kita di sana. Seperti yang sudah kuminta kepada kepala staff angkatan darat jepang."

"Begitu."

Lebih cepat ya. 1 jam lagi aku akan menaiki kataphrakt itu. Kataphrakt baru yang aku belum tahu kemampuannya. Prototype pertama bagi bumi.

"Rayet-san, apa kau mau minum?" Inko menawari Rayet minum. Sehabis pelatihan pilot, pasti membuatnya kelelahan. Rayet mengambil botol itu dan meneguknya, tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Inko karena telah membawakan minuman untuknya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak turun ke medan perang. Apakah dalam waktu dekat ini mereka akan menyerang ya?"

Rayet menanggapi serius. "Tentu, bahkan akan datang lebih cepat dari yang kita duga kelak."

Inko menatap Rayet seksama. Kadang ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis ini. Untuk ukuran seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun, Rayet sudah matang dalam pemikiran serta sikapnya. Menghadapi berbagai macam musuh saja ia tak gentar. Inko begitu mengagumi sikap milik Rayet. Ingin, suatu saat gadis ini dapat memiliki semangat juang milik Rayet.

"Nee, Rayet-san. Katanya Inaho akan ke sini. Ia mungkin akan mencoba kataphrakt baru itu."

Rayet mengangguk. Kemungkinan yang dikatakan Inko itu benar. Kataphrakt special itu akan digunakan Inaho, walau butuh banyak penyesuaian. Masih banyak kekurangan dari kataphrakt itu. Memang tak akan mungkin kataphrakt bumi mampu menyaingin kataphrakt mars tapi setidaknya alat ini melampaui sedikit dari seri sebelumnya, KG-7 Aerion. Mudah saja, dilihat dari persenjataan, postur serta desain yang lebih ramping, alat ini akan jauh lebih mudah bergerak bebas untuk menebas maupun menembak kataphrakt mars. Begitulah pikirannya.

"Laki-laki bernama Inaho itu akan membuka tabir baik bagi bumi," gumamnya.

"Kau bilang apa, Rayet-san?" Inko penasaran dengan gumaman Rayet.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kita kembali ke simulasi. Berlatih agar lebih kuat menghadapi Mars sialan itu. Ayo," tegas Rayet sambal berdiri meninggalkan Inko yang masih duduk di pojok ruangan. Menatapnya dengan heran.

Inko lalu berdiri dan berpikir.

"Inaho, dia pasti merindukan Seylum-san."

Inko lalu berlari pelan dan menuju kataphrakt miliknya.

Zzzzzz _for all crew, ready to deploy. Our target, Japan Military Force._

Langit malam menyambut ketika kami sampai namun kesibukkan di pusat militer jepang tetaplah ramai seperti biasanya. Tentara lalu lalang di hangar, lapangan terbang dan pusat latihan. Semuanya waspada, takut-takut kalau pasukan Mars menyerang. Raut wajah mereka mengeras. Kesal akibat penjajah luar angkasa itu yang ingin mengambil bumi sebagai tempat tinggal mereka. Semua manusia taka da yang rela jika tanah air mereka direbut paksa oleh orang yang bengis nan kejam.

Aku dan Yuki-nee berjalan berdampingan menuju hangar. Penasaran dengan kataphrakt yang kami lihat di foto pada sore itu. Kataphrakt yang futuristic. Desainnya lebih ramping dibandingkan dengan seri terdahulunya. Namun aku tidak begitu tahu spesifikasi apa yang mereka bawa. Masih kabur. Setidaknya aku akan mengetahui itu semua ketika mencoba memggunakannya.

Ketika kami sampai di depan pintu hangar, dua orang prajurit menyambut kami.. tidak, mereka menyambut Yuki-nee. Mereka hanya memberi hormaat pada dia. Aku menatap tak peduli. Aku lirikkan mata ke sekeliling. Mencoba mencari keberadaan kataphrakt itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak ada di manapun. Kemungkinan kataphrakt itu disimpan jauh lebih dalam ke pusat perbaikan mereka. Di sini tempat untuk meletakkan Katphrakt untuk diluncurkan.

Kami pun akhirnya masuk. Setelah melewati penjagaan yang cukup ketat oleh tentara penjaga hangar. Di dalam tak kalah sibuknya. Semuan orang tengah lalu lalang sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Apa memang selalu begini?" tanyaku.

"Hmm dahulu sih sebelum perang, tak banyak tertara yang hiruk-pikuk berkeliling di hangar. Namun setelah terjadinya perang, mereka tak mau menyianyiakan waktu. Ketika mereka menyianyiakan waktu, kemungkinan pasukan Mars menyerang sangatlah besar."

Kami berdua kembali jalan. Menuju ruang yang sudah ditentukan oleh pemimpin staff angkatan darat jepang. Ketika kami di mobil, ia mengatakan kalau kami berdua langsung saja pergi ke bagian pengembangan kataphrakt.

"Nao-kun, ketika kau nanti menggunakan kataphrakt itu, apa yang kau akan lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Jujur, aku belum tahu. Lihat saja nanti."

Kami akhirnya sampai di pusat pengembangan kataphrakt. Di dalam sana, begitu banyak peralatan tempur, _spare part_ untuk segala jenis kataphrakt dan katphrakt yang baru saja selesai diproduksi. Aku memerhatikan sekeliling. Mencoba mencari kembali keberadaan kataphrakt baru tersebut. Masih nihil.

Lalu seseorang datang kepada kami. Ia tak terlalu tua. Rambutnya yang tersisir rapih serta menggunakan jas berwarna hitam membuatnya tampak elegan. Ia pasti bersiap-siap untuk menyambut kami. Bibirnya tersenyum. Ia menyambut kami dengan hangat.

"Selamat datang di pusat pengembangan kataphrakt divisi Jepang. Namaku Souichiro Kenji. Orang yang akan memandu kalian dalam pusat pengembangan ini. Letnan Kaizuka, akhirnya saya bisa bertemu dengan anda. Nama anda sudah terkenal sekali di sini setelah perang besar yang anda hadapi di Rusia. Kemenangan yang luar biasa. Dan anda pasti Kaizuka Inaho, anak laki-laki yang berhasil menjatuhkan kastil salah seorang ksatria orbit. Saya sangat tersanjung."

Yuki-nee melakukan hormat pada Kenji-san. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap orang ini. Ia bersikap terlalu sarkastik. Aku tak menyukai orang seperti ini.

"Baik, kalau begitu langsung saja aku bawa kalian ke ciptaan terhebat abad ini. Kataphrakt pengembangan terbaru."

Ia lalu menunjukkan jalan ke tempat penyimpanan kataphrakt itu. Kami sampai. Di depanku berdiri dengan gagah sebuah kataphrakt berwarna biru diselingi warna putih. Di bagian dadanya tertulis kode seri 0-1. Tubuh dari kataphrakt ini jauh lebih ramping dibandingkan sleipnir dan aerion. Di bagian paha, terlihat gagang seperti pedang. Kemungkinan itu adalah senjata dari kataphrakt ini. Kedua tangannya, tak ada perubahan dibanding yang lain. Di bagian belakang, dua buah alat penyeimbang tengah terlipat di punggung. Alat penyeimbang pun telah disesuaikan dengan besar tubuh dari kataphrakt ini. Itulah penilaian ku terhadapnya sejauh ini.

"Namanya adalah KG-11 Cart-Elf. Kataphrakt buatan bumi yang baru. Spesifikasinya tentu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan pendahulunya. Bisa dilihat dari tubuh yang ramping bukan? Selain penyesuaian tubuh agar lebih lincah dalam bergerak, kataphrakt ini juga dilengkapi dengan persenjataan jenis baru. Di bagian paha, terlihat dua buah gagang bukan? Itu adalah pengembangan kami dari pisau yang dahulu diletakkan di sana. Kini bukanlah sebuah pisau. Melainkan 2 buah pedang yang mampu mengalirkan energi panas yang mampu menebas besi dan baja. Untuk persenjataan jarak menengah kataphrakt ini bisa dipasangkan dengan _Bullup Full Fire. _Dilengkapi dengan peluru tajam serta peledak."

Ia berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan.

"Kekuatan sebenarnya dari kataphrakt ini adalah mampu melompat lebih tinggi. Ini dikarenakan kami menggunakan _jumper _yang jauh lebih bertenaga dibanding dengan yang dahulu. Sekarang tak usah repot-repot lagi untuk…"

Aku melangkah mendekati kataphrakt. Berhasrat ingin mencobanya untuk pertama kali. Aku menarik tuas pembuka kokpit dan menaruh kedua kakiku ke tali yang keluar dari kokpit. Kenji-san menatapku heran. Ia bingung. Padahal dia belum selesai menjelaskannya, namun aku langsung saja menggunakan kataphrakt itu.

"Nao-kun! Itu tidak sopan."

Aku menghiraukan Yuki-nee dan tetap naik ke dalam kokpit. Akhirnya aku berada di dalam. Interior serta fungsi yang berada di dalam kokpit jauh berbeda dibanding dengan sleipnir. Kini 3 buah layar berukuran 21 inch berada di depan dan kedua samping tubuhku. Tombol yang tadinya begitu banyak di pinggir serta di depan pilot kini sudah diminimalkan. Sekarang aku hanya memegang dua buah tuas untuk bergerak.

"_System check. Engine start. Power setup analyzing. Setting up the first launch.. please wait for a minute. It takes time to be ready."_

Aku menunggu hinggat setup pertama kali mesin ini. Namun…

DAR!

Terdengar satu buah ledakan dari hangar luar. Ledakan ini bukan yang seperti biasa. Ledakan yang diakibatkan hantaman misil berkekuatan tinggi. Semua orang mulai panic. Mereka berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Yuki-nee serta Kenji-san segera lari ke kataphrakt terdekat untuk melindungi diri. Selanjutnya, di dalam kokpit aku mendengar.

"Perhatian bagi seluruh prajurit. Sebuah misil menghantam bagian hangar. Diharapkan untuk semua unit bersiap untuk berperang. Kemungkinan satu buah kataphrakt Mars telah menembakkan misilinya pada fasilitas ini."

Aku mengangguk. Benar-benar saat yang tepat untuk menguji coba kataphrakt baru ini untuk bertempur. Tanpa ragu, aku menarik kedua tuas untuk melangkah pertama kalinya. Dengan perasaan yang begitu aneh dan membara, aku mengambil satu buah senjata _built in _dari KG-11 Cart-elf untuk digunakan untuk berperang.

"KG-11 Cart-elf Launch"


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning of Snow Blizzard

"Mustang 1, panggilan pada Craft-elf 1, kau dengar, Nao-kun?" Yuki-nee memanggilku. Sekarang ia telah menaiki aerion kesukaannya. Satu buah senjata bertenaga besar telah ia pegang. Bersiap untuk perang setelah ini.

"Ya, aku dengar."

Kemudian hening.

"Nao-kun, kau punya rencana?"

Rencana? Sudah 3 bulan aku tidak menaiki kataphrakt. Bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan ren—tunggu. Serangan pertama yang dilancarkan langsung ke markas ini berasal dari rudal yang jaraknya agak dekat dari sini. Samar-samar, ketika aku menaiki kataphrakt ini, terdengar suara luncuran rudal entah dari mana. Musuh kali ini, apakah ia kataphrakt jarak jauh? Aku kembali berpikir. Kemungkinan kalau ia adalah serangan jarak jauh, agak sulit untuk mendekati tempat persembunyiannya. Terlebih lagi, kami belum mengetahui letak pasti dari kataphrakt tersebut. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan.

"Yuki-nee, kita keluar. Memancing rudal selanjutnya untuk menyerang markas ini."

Kami berdua akhirnya keluar dari hangar. Menuju lapangan landas dan melihat sekeliling. Bertahan untuk menerima serangan yang lebih lanjut dari kataphrakt misterius ini.

Semua unit kataphrakt telah berada di luar. Mereka semua mengitari markas. Pola yang sekarang diambil adalah pola memutar. Melindungi sambil menyerang jika itu diperlukan. Aku menatap langit. Memprediksi dari mana jika rudal itu diluncurkan.

Tiba-tiba terlihat satu buah loncatan api dari arah bukit. Aku menoleh ke arah sana. Benar saja, dua buah rudal sekarang meluncur ke lapangan landas. Kami semua berpencar setelah mengetahui target yang akan diledakkan.

"Ini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Kataphrakt Mars menggunakan rudal sebagai senjata utamanya. Mereka dahulu cenderung untuk menggunakan pola serangan jarak dekat dibanding jarak jauh. Apa mereka sudah belajar dari kesalahan?"

Aku mendesis. Setelah 3 bulan tidak masuk medan perang. Pasukan Mars telah berubah, kemungkinan. Mereka hanya meluncurkan dua buah rudal dari atas bukit. Aku belum bisa memastikan itu adalah lokasi musuh. Butuh satu lagi serangan agar bisa memastikan kalau itu benar lokasi musuh.

Tak lama, sebuah rudal meluncur kembali. Menembus langit yang gelap dan langsung meluncur ke arah hangar. Semua yang berada di hangar pergi menghindar. Berharap tidak terkena ledakan itu. Kali ini lokasi peluncuran sedikit berbeda. Walau mungkin hanya berbeda sekitar 100 meter jauhnya tapi bisa dipastikan kalau ia bergerak. Misil itu diluncurkan dari tubuhnya. Kemungkinan badan dari kataphrakt yang akan kami lawan memiliki postur yang besar dan secara otomatis kelincahannya akan sangat jelek. Sudah kupastikan.

"Yuki-nee, kirimi aku peta daerah ini."

Yuki-nee lalu mengirimkan peta lokasi dari markas. Aku mengunduhnya dan melihat peta itu. Baik, dengan melihat peta ini, aku bisa memprediksikan tempat peluncuran selanjutnya. Yang ia luncurkan adalah rudal atau kemungkinan misil setelah ini. Tidak mungkin misil yang ia bawa bisa melebihi dari enam buah. Ia telah meluncurkan empat buah misil sejauh ini. Aku harus mengetahui lokasi musuh paling lambat ketika ia mengeluarkan misilnya yang terakhir. Baik, kembali ke peta. Lokasi markas ini berada di perbukitan. Tempat meluncurkan misil setidaknya harus rata. Tidak boleh miring dan dengan tanah yang rapuh. Jika ia meluncurkan roket itu dari lokasi yang rapuh, dapat dipastika kataphrakt itu akan terperosok akibat bobot tubuhnya.

Di sini, kemungkinan ia meluncurkan kembali 2 misil itu. Jarak dari markas dengan tempat peluncuran itu sekitar 500 meter sedangkan tempat peluncuran terakhir dengan tempat peluncuran selanjutnya berjarak kurang lebih 600 meter. Kami seharusnya bisa lebih cepat sampai ke lokasi itu. Terlebih karena bobot kataphraktku yang ringan.

"Yuki-nee, kau bisa membantu dari lokasi yang akan kuberikan sebentar lagi. Bagi aerion untuk bergerak ke lokasi peluncuran selanjutnya tidak akan tepat waktu. Aku ingin kau berada di lokasi yang kutunjukkan dan mengulur waktu hingga aku sampai ke lokasi selanjutnya. Kau bisa?" kataku lewat radio.

"Baik, Nao-kun. Aku percaya dengan idemu."

Aku mengirimkan foto peta tempat Yuki-nee untuk menahan kataphrakt itu. Selain itu aku hanay menyuruhnya untuk menembaki kataphrakt itu dari jauh dan laporkan bagaimana penampakan kataphrakt itu.

Kami berdua berpisah jalan. Aku segera mengeluarkan _roller _buatan baru yang diklaim oleh si pembuat kalau ini akan lebih cepat jika digunakan. Setelah _roller _keluar, segera aku memacu kecepatan meluncur dari Cart-elf .

Yuki-nee kini tengah berjalan menuju lokasinya. Tempat yang kusuruh berada di hutan. Lerengnya memiliki kemiringan 15°. Itu mungkin akan mempercepat pergerakan dari kataphrakt yang akan kami lawan. Yuki-nee telah mencapai tempat yang dijanjikan. Ia menyiapkan senjatanya. Sebuah sniper rifle khusus untuk kataphrakt. Ia mengaturnya secara hati-hati agar tidak berisik dan selanjutnya menunggu hingga lawan kami lewat.

"Ini tempat yang diberikan, Nao-kun. Kemungkinan tempat ini adalah jalur yang akan digunakan kataphrakt itu untuk dilewati."

Tak lama, terdengar suara gemerisik pepohonan. Sebuah bayangan besar lewat di depan aerion.

"Tak mungkin..," Yuki-nee bergumam dengan terkejut. "Kataphrakt itu besar sekali. Aku harus segera melaporkannya. Laporan kataphraktnya, tinggi kataphrakt kemungkinan 15 meter dengan suspensi yang sangat kuat dikedua kakinya. Kemungkinan suspensi itu berfungsi untuk menahan beban berat dari misil yang ia gunakan."

"Baik, terima kasih Yuki-nee. Tetap lakukan tugasmu."

Yuki-nee kembali ke posisi. Kini ia telah siap dengan sniper yang baru saja disiapkannya.

"Oke, aku harus menembak kataphrakt itu untuk memperlambatnya. Namun di mana?"

Yuki-nee bersiap. Ia mulai membidik kaki bersuspensi. Menurutnya, jika berhasil menembak bagian itu, gerakan dari kataphrakt pun akan melambat.

Suara ledakan peluru memecah keheningan malam itu. Peluru yang dilontarkan mengenai kaki milik kataphrakt asing itu. Tubuhnya seketika kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Itu titik lemahnya. Sekarang tinggal keluar dan..," sebuah misil meluncur kea rah kataphrakt milik Yuki-nee. Tanpa pikir panjang, Aerion beringsut ke samping untuk menghindari misil tersebut. Kemudian terdengarlah suara ledakan misil yang hanya mengenai tanah. Seketika itu, tanah yang jadi pijakan Aerion runtuh ke bawah. Yuki-nee yang berada di Aerion terus menjaga keseimbangan kataphrakt itu agar tidak jatuh terguling.

Kataphrakt asing itu kini kembali berdiri. Satu serangan itu tidak benar-benar melumpuhkannya. Hanya seperti gangguan kecil. Ia kini bersiap untuk menembak ke Aerion. Yuki-nee yang menyadari itu segera menembak dengan membabi buta ke arah kaki musuhnya. Debu pun menutupi udara akibat tembakan serampangan yang dilakukan Yuki-nee. Ia tidak akan mungkin langsung menembak jatuh musuhnya. Keputusan Yuki-nee selanjutnya adalah membawa kataphrakt itu ke tempatku.

"Yuki-nee, aku lihat asap dari tempatmu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya, sekarang aku harus membawa si besar ini ke arahmu kan? Hmm kemampuan singkatnya, ia memilik banyak misil kecil di tubuh, kaki bersuspensi untuk menahan bobot badannya dan tubuh yang agak besar. Perkiraanku, kataphrakt ini tidak mampu bergerak ce—" sebelum Yuki-nee selesai berbicara, terdengar gemuruh dari mikropon. "Argh tebakanku salah, kataphrakt ini punya semacam pendorong yang mempunyai akselerasi yang bagus, sekarang ia sedang mengejarku. Apa kau siap Nao-kun?"

"Ya, bawa langsung dia ke sini." Aku berkata singkat lewat mikropon.

Semua persiapan di daerahku sudah lengkap. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu kataphrakt itu datang. Sementara itu, lebih baik aku mengecek kesedian mesin ini untuk bertarung… seharusnya..

Sebelum sebuah ledakan kecil bergemuruh dari bukit di depanku. Aerion meluncur dengan deras ke bawah, diikuti oleh kataphrakt asing itu. Mereka sedang berkejaran sekarang.

"Kataphrakt besar itu mampu bergerak dengan lincah. Pasti ada kelemahannya."

Kataphrakt itu kini berada di depanku. Aerion yang masih kesusahan pun sama. Aku melaju. Kutarik tuas dan meluncur dengan roller yang ternyata lumayan cepat. Kecepatan dari Cart-elf semakin tinggi. Aku bermanuver ke samping tubuh aerion. Kini, aku berhadapan dengan Kataphrakt asing itu. Kami berdua siap beradu sekarang.

"Cih, ada yang mengganggu!" kata seseorang dibalik kataphrakt itu. Seketika, ia mengeluarkan berbagai misil dari balik punggungnya. Misil itu pun meluncur ke udara dan bermaksud untuk menghujani kami dengan ledakan.

"Yuki-nee, maneuver ke samping 8 meter dari sini. Kau akan selamat."

"Tapi Nao-kun, bagaimana dengan kau?"

Sebelum aku menjawab. Sebuah misil tengah berada di atasku. Kesempatan untuk menghindar adalah sekarang. Aku menarik tuas dengan kuat ke kanan. Satu buah sentakan kuat terasa di bagian kiri kaki. Cart-elf dengan cepat meluncur ke kanan menghindari satu misil, namun masalah bukan hanya itu kini ada 3 buah misil lagi yang akan jatuh mengenai tubuh Cart-elf. Aku pun melakukan kembali maneuver tersebut hingga misil-misil itu tidak satu pun menggores tubuh Cart-elf.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghindari itu semua?! Humvee ku tak akan kalah dengan kataphrakt serangga seperti mu!" teriak pilot dibalik kataphrakt yang ia panggil Humvee itu. Humvee segera membuka bagian penyimpan misilnya. Satu buah misil berukuran sedang meluncur beringas ke arahku.

"Satu kali hentakan cukup untuk menghindar," gumamku dalam hati. Dengan tenang, Cart-elf lincah menghindari serangan misil tersebut. Namun aku tidak menduga kalau..

"Kali ini misilku akan mengenaimu. Misil itu deprogram untuk menghancurkan targetnya mau bagaimanapun. Kau tak akan bisa lari!"

Misil yang baru saja kulewati, kini kembali menerjang dari belakang. Sepersekian detik kalau aku terlambat menghindar, sudah tentu Cart-elf ini akan menjadi puing. Untungnya, dengan kecepatan yang Cart-elf punya aku berhasil menghindar. Namun masalah belum selesai. Misil itu pun meluncur ke udara lalu menukik tajam ke bawah dan meluncur kembali ke arahku.

"Misil itu hanya bisa dihentikan jika aku meledakkannya bukan?" Cart-elf mengambil keluar senjata. Aku mulai menembakkan peluru ke arah misil itu. Sia-sia, tidak meledak. Karena sudah tak mungkin lagi menembak. Aku pun menghindar dari misil itu.

"Tidak bisa dengan peluru ya?" ketika aku sedang berpikir, dua buah misil yang sama kini menjadikan Cart-elf sebagai target. Satu buah misil saja sudah sulit, bagaimana dengan dua ini. Aku kembali menghindar. Beruntung, kecepatan milik Cart-elf masih menolongku tapi tak mungkin terus seperti ini bukan? Aku hanya akan menjadi mainannya saja.

"Jika kedua misil itu tidak bisa diledakkan dengan peluru maka hanya ada satu cara lagi namun beresiko besar."

3 buah misil itu meluncur dari arah depan Humvee. Menerjang ke arahku dengan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan mereka. Aku menarik tuas untuk mengambil pedang yang berada di paha Cart-elf. Berharap dengan pedang ini aku bisa meledakkan ketiga misil itu dan membuat momentum untuk menyerang. Satu buah serangan pertama dan terakhir untuk menghabisi Humvee. Cart-elf berlari menerjang ke depan. Pedangnya pun sudah terhunus, ketika salah satu misil sudah mendekat, aku reflek membuat Cart-elf _sliding _ke bawah dan mengiris tipis kulit luar misil itu, bermaksud untuk mengubah arah misil dan mengenai objek lain. Tak disangka, itu berhasil, misil yang telah ku iris kulit luarnya kini terbang ke arah samping dan meledakkan satu buah bangunan.

"Kalau itu berhasil maka.."

Dua buah misil pun masih meluncur ke arah ku. Dengan taktik yang sama, aku mengiris kedua kulit misil itu dengan gerakan memutar. Jika aku menggunakan teknik _slide _tadi akan menghabiskan banyak tenaga dari Cart-elf. Aku harus menggunakannya dengan efisien. Kedua misil itu pun meluncur ke arah laut. Tidak mengenai sedikit pun tubuh Cart-elf. Sekarang tinggal Humvee di depanku yang masih berdiri dengan tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau senjata miliknya mampu aku atasi dengan mudah. Rasa frustasinya pun mulai memuncak. Ia lalu menembakkan misil-misil tersebut. 3 buah misil itu meluncur ke arahku. Namun, dengan pengetahuan barusan aku berhasil mengatasi ketiga misil itu.

"Tinggal kau, akan ku selesaikan dengan cepat."

Aku memacu Cart-elf dengan kecepatan yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Humvee berputar sedikit ke arah datang Cart-elf. Ia mencoba menghindar, namun akibat badannya yang lumayan besar. Untuk memutar arah Ia menghadap terlaluu sulit.

"Inilah kelemahanmu."

Aku mengayun pedang tepat ke arah tangan kiri Humvee. Satu buah tebasan berhasil melepaskan tangan itu dari tubuhnya. Ledakan di sana pun terjadi. Humvee kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Setelah satu tebasan di tangan, aku segera bermanuver ke depannya. Target selanjutnya adalah ruang kokpit milik Humvee.

"Bagaimana bisa—" suara tebasan pada besi pun nyaring terdengar. Kokpit Humvee terbelah menjadi dua. Selanjutnya diikuti dengan ledakan dari Humvee. Pilot yang berada di dalam pun tewas dengan satu buah serangan yang aku buat.

Cart-elf berhenti bergerak. Aku melepas pegangan pada tuas kendali cart-elf dan menatap tanpa emosi ke arah bangkai Humvee.

"Peperangan akan dimulai dari sini. Peperangan yang akan menghentikan semua kesengsaraan bagi pihak bumi akan kuselesaikan dengan kataphrakt baru, KG-11 Cart-elf."

Malam pertama setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit dipenuhi dengan asap ledakan dan pertarungan pertama dengan bangsa Vers setelah 3 bulan lamanya gencatan senjata.


End file.
